Godzilla vs. Monster Zero (1965)
Category:Films Category: /Media | directed by = Ishirô Honda | written by = Shin'ichi Sekizawa | produced by = Reuben Bercovitch; Henry G. Saperstein; Tomoyuki Tanaka | music by = Akira Ifukube | cinematography = Hajime Koizumi | edited by = Ryôhei Fujii | distributed by = Toho Company, Ltd. United Productions of America | release date(s) = December 19th, 1965 | mpaa rating = | running time = 93 min. | country = | language = Japanese | budget = | gross revenue = $15,400,000 (Japan) IMDB; Invasion of Astro-Monster (1965); Box office & business. | preceded by = Mothra vs. Godzilla (1964) | followed by = Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster (1966) }} Godzilla vs. Monster Zero is a Japanese family film of the science fiction genre. It is classified as a Tokusatsu of the daikaiju ("giant monster") subgenre. It is the sixth installment in the ''Godzilla'' film series and was directed by Ishirô Honda with a script written by Shin'ichi Sekizawa. The movie was co-produced by Toho Co., Ltd. and the American company United Productions of America. It was released theatrically in Japan on December 19th, 1965. Plot Cast Notes * Copyright holder: 1965, Toho Co., Ltd.. * Godzilla vs. Monster Zero redirects to this page. * The original Japanese title for this film is Kaijû daisensô (which redirects to this page). * Later releases of the film are under the title, Invasion of Astro-Monster. * Godzilla vs. Monster Zero was not released in the United States until July 29th, 1970, where it was distributed by Maron Films. * Godzilla vs. Monster Zero was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Simitar in 1998. It was released under its original title, Invasion of Astro Monster by Classic Media in 2007. Toho Kingdom; Godzilla vs. Monster Zero (1965); Box Office Info. * Director Ishirô Honda is credited as Inoshirô Honda in this film. * The U.S. version of the film edits out two minutes of footage from the Japanese version. * Scenes from this film were shot at Lake Myojin in Kochi, Japan. IMDB; Invasion of Astro-Monster (1965); Filming locations. * Godzilla vs. Monster Zero is the sixth film in the interior series; seventh if one counts the Americanized 1956 re-edit Godzilla, King of the Monsters! as a separate movie. * This is the third appearance of Rodan and its' first appearance in a Godzilla film. * This is the second appearance of King Ghidrah and it's first appearance in a Godzilla film. * Godzilla vs. Monster Zero is Ishirô Honda's thirty-ninth feature film as a director. It is his eighth film in Godzilla film series. * Godzilla vs. Monster Zero is Shin'ichi Sekizawa's forty-third feature film as a screenwriter. It is his ninth film in the daikaiju genre and his third film in the primary ''Godzilla'' film series (not counting spin-offs). * The original attendance for this film in Japan was 3,780,000 people. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Godzilla vs. Monster Zero at Wikipedia * * * * * * * Godzilla vs. Monster Zero at the Godzilla Wiki References Keywords 1960s; Alien invasion; Aliens; Astro-Monster; Astronaut; Chūbu region; Commander; Doctor; Electromagnetism; General; Ghidorah; Giant monster; Godzilla; Japan; Jupiter; Kaiju; King; Mind control; Ministry of Defence; Monster Zero; Mother; Planet; Planet X; Pteradactyl; Reporter; Rodan; Scientist; Shizuoka Prefecture; Sonic projection; Space travel; Space vessel; Tokusatsu; Xians ---- Category:1960s/Films Category:1965/Films Category:December, 1965/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Toho Company, Ltd. Category:Sequels Category:6th installments Category:G/Films Category:Ishiro Honda/Director Category:Shin'ichi Sekizawa/Writer Category:Reuben Bercovitch/Executive producer Category:Henry G. Saperstein/Executive producer Category:Tomoyuki Tanaka/Producer Category:Akira Ifukube/Composer Category:Hajime Koizumi/Cinematographer Category:Ryohei Fujii/Editor